Solo una pared nos separa
by FY lml
Summary: Serie de reflexiones de Bulma y Vegeta sobre lo que empezó a formarse entre ambos en los famosos tres años.
1. Solo una pared nos separa-Bulma

**Solo una pared nos separa**

**Bulma:**

No sé cómo ni cando comencé a sentir esto, si en el momento en que tome la decisión de invitarte a mi casa hubiera por lo menos sospechado en lo que terminaría, creo que jamás lo habría hecho. Vegeta ¿Qué eres para mí? Un misterio, un capricho, algo inalcanzable, un hombre extremadamente guapo. Siento una atracción hacia ti que sobrepasa a mi entendimiento ¿No lo entiendes? Me haces sentir la persona más estúpida que pisa este planeta al sentir lo que estoy sintiendo. Sé que eres un caso perdido y que es mejor que me ignores como siempre lo haces, sé que eso es lo correcto, ya que si entre nosotros llegara a existir algo ese algo no tendría ningún futuro y me destruiría aun más de lo que ya me encuentro por tu causa.

Ni siquiera se si te atraigo de alguna forma, todo lo que hago para sorprenderte parece no surtir efecto en ti, no lo entiendo, todos los hombres quedan fascinados conmigo con tan solo verme y tu por más que me esfuerzo pareces ignorarlo. Te odio por eso y por muchas otras cosas más, me haces sentir estúpida y de hecho lo soy al tratar de acercarme a lo que no me conviene. Por tu culpa deje a mi novio; él quería casarse conmigo, él quería formar una familia, el estaba dispuesto a dar y recibir cariño, el tenia muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Mi vida estaba resuelta, yo me casaría con él, tendríamos hijos y viviríamos tranquilos aquí en Capsule Corp. Todo iba viento en popa, claro todo hasta que apareciste y te adueñaste de mis pensamientos, en un principio pensé que era simple curiosidad, ya que eras totalmente diferente a lo que había conocido hasta ese entonces. Si eso hubiera sido todo habría estado perfecto, pero no fue así. Yo y mi impulsividad fueron aun mas allá, por más que me pedias que te dejara tranquilo, yo no te hice caso, por más que me evitabas yo te buscaba. Incluso me sorprendí llorando en un par de ocasiones, al ver que te habías ido de mi lado persiguiendo a mi mejor amigo. Ese era el momento oportuno para darme cuenta de que mi comportamiento no era normal, de que llorar por la partida de alguien que conociste hace un par de meses era de lo más estúpido, sobre todo teniendo a tu novio de años a tu lado ¡Como pude ser tan estúpida!

En las noches me sorprendía mirando al cielo sin poder dormir preocupada por ti, distintas interrogantes inundaban mi mente, quería que regresaras, tenía miedo de que te encontraras con Goku y que murieras, claro que sabía que mi amigo no te mataría a menos de que tu se lo pidieras., es decir de ti era que desconfiaba, con ese comportamiento tan errático que te caracteriza tan bien, con ese orgullo que raya en la idiotez, con esa inteligencia que se ve opacada por tu testarudez y tus traumas. No puedo creer que este pensando en todo esto cuando debería estar durmiendo, ¡maldito saiyajin, como te atreviste a hacerme esto! Mañana estaré agotada y con sueño por tu causa. Mañana te mirare a la cara y tendré que disimular indiferencia, mañana estoy más que segura que te buscare para que me mires con esos ojos tan negros y profundos. Parece increíble que cuando te conocí esa mirada represento para mí el terror, la muerte y que ahora la busque para sentirla posarse en mi existencia. Mi cuerpo se derrite cuando tu atención está puesta en mí.

El peor error de todos creo que fue el invitarte por segunda vez a vivir conmigo, ni siquiera medite la causa que me impulse a hacerlo, creo que fue porque te necesitaba, no tanto como ahora, pero si te necesitaba. Mi vida es aburrida sino lo tengo cerca su alteza, ahora solo me conformo con verte aunque sea a veces, me conformo con saber que estas a unos metros de mi entrenando como demente en esa maldita maquina, en la que te lastimas regularmente. Bueno esa máquina tampoco es tan maldita, ya que me proporciona la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti, me da la excusa para tocar tu piel y sentir el sonido de tu corazón ¡Ay como me gustaría de que ese corazón alterara su ritmo por mi causa! ¡Como me gustaría que esa piel de guerrero marcada por la dureza de la vida estuviera en contacto con la mía! ¡Como me gustaría que esos labios de los que solo salen órdenes, sarcasmos e insultos estuvieran sobre los míos! ¡Como me gustaría enredar mis dedos en ese salvaje cabello! Se que estoy equivocada, no quiero que esta situación continúe así, no sé si pueda aguantarla por tres largos años. No quiero encariñarme contigo Vegeta ¿Qué va a ser de mi si te vas? ¿Como reaccionaria si murieras? Porque en el futuro de ese chico misterioso mueres, tan solo pensar en la posibilidad me da escalofríos.

Todas las noches me cuesta conciliar el sueño, saber que solo una pared nos separa para mi es una tortura, siento deseos desenfrenados de que este muro no existiera. No me doy cuenta y ya estoy con el oído pegado a la pared para escuchar lo que haces, trato de imaginarme lo que hacer. Vaya enfermedad es esta, si es que logro soportar esta situación luego de transcurrido los tres años, me armare de valor y te pediré que te vayas, si es que tú no te vas primero. Luego tratare de rehacer mi vida, encontrare a un hombre que me quiera, lo que nunca me ha costado y viviré tranquila para siempre, como un final de cuentos. Lo tendré todo excepto a ti.

No puedo evitar apenarme al pensar en tal situación, bueno aunque últimamente hay varias cosas sobre las que no tengo control. Con tan solo ver que estoy hablando sola en medio de mi cuarto indica de que estoy perdiendo la cordura.

Mañana será otro día, lo mejor es que intente dormir aunque sea un poco. No sé por que , pero creo que ya se en con quien soñare si es que logro dormir.

Nada más ni nada menos que con usted principito de pacotilla….

Maldito Vegeta…

N/A

Hola, les traigo un nuevo One-shot BXV , me llego el momento de inspiración así que tenía que aprovecharlo. Igual esta corto, pero lo importante es que lo hice con pasión, espero que se haya visto reflejado y que hayan disfrutado en su lectura.

Comenten si les gusto y si no también, no hay problema. Su opinión es importante

Saludos :D


	2. Solo una pared nos separa- Vegeta

**Solo una pared nos separa**

**Vegeta:**

No entiendo que rayos me está pasando, de un tiempo a esta parte ni yo mismo me entiendo, por ejemplo ahora debería estar durmiendo, estoy agotado después de entrenar todo el dia, pero aun asi no puedo dormir y lo peor de todo no es eso. Lo peor de todo es que mi mente abandona mi cuerpo a ratos. Yo sé claramente cual es mi objetivo en este asqueroso planeta, se que debo derrotar al estúpido de Kakaroto y transformar este basurero en polvo; la aparición de los muñecos de hojalata para mi solo es un juego, pues mi objetivo real es el desgraciado de Kakaroto.

Mi preparación para este dia ha sido ardua y a pesar de todos mis intentos siento que no he obtenido frutos, es decir, si me he vuelto mas poderoso, pero no tanto como a mi me gustaría. No se que rayos me falta, creo que mi manera de actuar ha sido la correcta y a pesar de ello no veo ningún cambio significativo en mi.

Ahhhh pensar en estas cosas lo único que logra hacer en mi es sacarme de quicio, no quiero nada de nada, con cada minuto que permanezco en este planeta siento que en vez de mejorar me vuelvo más débil. Y una prueba de ello es esa tonta mujer que esta al otro lado de esta pared. Si bien cuando la conocí no le preste gran importancia, una de las cuantas mujeres que sentía temor al ver a la muerte tan cerca suyo. ¡Como desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes! ¡Ahh ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esa terrícola insignificante, la odio!

Es una mujer agresiva, mandona y muy vulgar. Se cree la reina de este planeta solo porque tiene riquezas, es atractiva e inteligente ¿Es atractiva? Si lo acabo de pensar, creo que ella es atractiva ¡Esa es la puta razón por la que quiero irme rápido de este lugar y acabar con todo! Resulta que ahora creo que una humana es atractiva. Vaya, vamos de mal en peor. De un tiempo a esta párteme he sorprendido por mi conducta, a mi me gusta controlarlo todo, pero al parecer cada vez que ella se me acerca me esta costando mas lograrlo.

La primera señal de que las cosas estaban mal, la note al percatarme de que la miraba más de cuenta, no lo podía evitar y creo que aun no puedo evitar hacerlo. Trato de parecer indiferente, pero mis ojos la buscan aunque yo no quiera. Por suerte mis ojos son más rápidos que los de ella y al encontrarme mirándola logro desviar la vista y así ella no lo nota, bueno al menos yo creo que no lo nota.

La segunda seña,fueron los cambios que comencé a notar en mi cuerpo al estar cerca de ella; Mi cuerpo ya no está conformando tan solo con verla de reojo sino que ahora se tensa y no responde a mis órdenes cuando ella está en el mismo sitio que yo. Esto es indignante y lo peor de todo es que, por más que trate de evitarla, me la encuentro cada vez más seguido. Ahora su padre no se está encargando de construir mis maquinas de entrenamiento sino que ella, por un lado eso es bueno, ya que ella es mucho más rápida que él, pero por el otro lado no lo es tanto, porque tengo que verla y no quiero.

La tercera señal, fue de lo más extraña, jamás creí que me pasaría algo así; me alegre mucho de que terminara con la sabandija ¿Por qué me alegre? A mí no me tenía que importar, pero si me importaba y más de lo que me imagine. Luego de su rompimiento me sentí muy bien, creo que mi buen humor duro alrededor de una semana, en ese momento no lo entendí y ahora tampoco lo entiendo ¿Que quiero yo de esa mujer?¿Por qué me interesa su opinión o lo que haga? ¿Por qué sentí un leve malestar al verla sufriendo por el idiota? No lo sé, todo lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer me confunde. Además de que su comportamiento es de lo más extraño, por más que le digo que se aleje de mí y la trate mal a ella no le importa y continua metiéndose en lo que no le importa. De repente me descubro pensando en si a ella le parezco atractivo ¿Qué mierda es esto, yo no puedo estar pensando en algo así? ¡Maldita sea, pero lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo!

La quinta señal, me he soñado con ella, la mayoría de las veces estamos follando y otras solo la estoy besando desesperadamente ¿Alguna vez me paso algo así? Creo que nuca y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. He pensado muchas veces en la opción de tener sexo con ella, pero la descarto porque es inviable, no me conviene para nada ¿Qué pasa si después de eso quiere que me convierta en su "novio" como el papanatas que mate hace años?¿ Que pasa si se rehúsa a fabricar mis robots de entrenamiento por estar dolida conmigo? Y sobre todo ¿ Qué pasa si tenemos un hijo? Tengo muy claro de que nuestras razas pueden procrear sin ningún problema, entonces al tener sexo con ella me estoy exponiendo a engendrar un mestizo ¡No quiero hijos, eso jamás estuvo ni va a estar en mis planes!

Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a entrenar al espacio, tal vez así se me quite lo el letargo y pueda alcanzar mi transformación en super saiyajin. Eso es lo que más quiero o eso es lo que mas debería querer.

Intentare dormir y espero soñar con mi brillante futuro luego de haberme convertido en el emperador del universo. Si eso será mejor que el mismísimo paraíso, desde mi trono haré descender fuego y terror sobre todos los planetas. Todos me reverenciaran y reconocerán como el mejor guerrero. No hay nada que pueda interferir en lograr mis objetivos, siempre lo he anhelado y nada cambiara eso. Lo juro

Tengo que lograrlo cuanto antes.

Mi honor como guerrero está en juego….

**N/A**

Buenas como están queridas lectoras, les agradezco enormemente si están leyendo estas líneas, fueron escritas con mucho cariño, ha altas horas de la noche. En vez de estudiar para mi certamen, estoy actualizando un fanfic. Genial

Bueno es lo que hay, las personas tienen que hacer lo que les apasiona. Que estén bien.

**Saludos ;)**


	3. Sueños-Bulma

**Sueños**

**Bulma:**

Hace un par de meses atrás dormir cada noche y soñar no era tan recurrente, a pesar del agotamiento que significa para mí el trabajar día a día en el desarrollo de inventos, aun me esta quedando tiempo para soñar. Soñar es hermoso, una verdadera maravilla que está a la mano del hombre, del humano y por supuesto claro también de los saiyajin. A veces me pregunto que clase de sueños tiene Vegeta, se que tiene pesadillas recurrentemente y que hace mucho ruido, pero hay días en que no logro escuchar nada. Hoy es uno de esos días, el silencio tuvo piedad de el y se quedo a su lado ¿Qué pasara por su mente? ¿Que será lo que ve en cada una de esas pesadillas que tiene? Lo mas probable es que yo no este preparada para ver una cosa como esa, pues si un guerrero tan poderoso como él se altera, yo tal ves que de traumada, tal y como él lo está. Porque claro que lo está y mucho, por mas que trate de negarlo y disimular que nada le sucede y se que siempre le suceden cosas, yo se que el sufre, yo se que el sufrió en el pasado y también se que continuara sufriendo si es que no deja toda esa vida atrás.

No entiendo el por qué de su comportamiento, a pesar de haber sido torturado, humillado y repudiado en su antigua vida, el continua aferrándose a ella ¿Qué es lo tan difícil de olvidar que se paso? ¿Por qué no quiere dejar de lado esos recuerdos tan dolorosos? Me gustaría tener poderes y tener acceso a su mente, a sus pensamientos ¿Pensara en mí en algún momento? La respuesta más lógica es no. El solo vive para si, a él solo le importa convertirse en el más poderoso y destruir todo lo que está a su alrededor, el tiene la necesidad de expulsar todo el odio que guarda, lo peor es que lo hace de la peor manera posible, dañando a los demás.

La pregunta que me formule al principio de todo esto era la siguiente ¿Qué soñara cuando no tiene pesadillas? Una vez lo escuche hablando de su padre, creo que fue la única ocasión en la que estuve más cerca de él, fue la única ocasión en la que pude conocer algo de su vida. Por más que intento hacer preguntas sobre el tema el siempre rehúye de mi. Yo se que esos recuerdos son dolorosos y que le incomoda tan solo recordarlo. Observándolo ya hace tanto tiempo me doy cuenta de las sutiles diferencias en su conducta y gesto. Por ejemplo, cada vez que lo hago enojar por un tema cualquiera, de esos por los que peleamos siempre, el me encara, se enfada y lo mejor de todo me mira directamente a los ojos. Ahora que ya descubrí lo que siento me doy cuenta de que ese el por qué de que me gustara tanto pelear con él, cuando discutimos, siento que me toma en cuenta, en esos instantes estamos solo los dos y nada en el mundo es más importante, bueno al menos para mí, porque para el de seguro no lo es. Bueno y la diferencia que hay cuando peleamos por temas más profundos, es que el si se enfada y me encara, pero no me mira a los ojos, no sé por qué, tal vez es por miedo, vergüenza y simplemente porque no le soy de confianza. Este tipo de situaciones siempre me duelen, no lo puedo evitar, aunque claro el no lo nota porque yo lo trato de disimular lo mejor posible.

Volviendo a lo principal, que son mis sueños, los que estoy teniendo casi diariamente son de temas muy variados. Sueño recurrentemente con el pasado, mi niñez y aventuras, de un tiempo a esta parte cada vez las recuerdo más, quizás sea por lo que nos dijo ese chico del futuro, si es que los muchachos mueren y todo se acaba me gustaría que mis recuerdos estuvieran frescos, claro que no quiero perder a nadie, pero si eso ya paso en el futuro tampoco estamos libres de que vuelva a pasar.

Mis sueños con el presente son los más tristes de todos, mi presente en si es triste, se que estoy condenada a no ser feliz nunca, de una u otra manera, es decir lo que quiero es imposible de cumplir y en el caso de existir una pequeña esperanza de que se realizase estoy segura de que tampoco sería feliz, es decir, lo que mi corazón pide es estar con Vegeta, es obvio de que es imposible, ese simio engreído no le interesa para nada el tema, al parecer todos los saiyajin son así, el amor y las cosas de pareja los tienen sin cuidado. Y por el otro lado si es que lo que quiero fuera factible estoy más que convencida de que no sería feliz, es evidente, tener de pareja vegeta es algo que nadie querría, nadie excepto yo. Vegeta es insoportable y doy por hecho de que no es para nada cariñoso, bueno tampoco tuvo a alguien que le enseñara a serlo, nunca tuvo a nadie que le proporcionara ese amor.

Mis sueños con el futuro son trágicos y ridículos, a veces tengo unas pesadillas horrendas en donde todos mueren y me quedo solo en el mundo, otros en los que soy asesinada por esos androides y por el dr. Gero, desde que vi su cara en una revista científica que encontré no me la he podido sacar de la mente, es un hombre demoniaco. Los sueños ridículos no tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos, creo que son los más normales y los que me causan menos daño. Porque es cierto, tener toda esta confusión en mente me está haciendo daño. No quiero qe esto siga, no quiero estar despierta y tampoco quiero dormir.

Mi vida perdió la armonía que tuvo hace un par de años, lo único que deseo es que esa paz vuelva….

**N/A**

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien, yo estoy bien, mejor que en otras épocas de mi vida. La universidad me tiene con poco tiempo, pero aun así me hago el espacio para escribir. A través de la escritura la persona tiene la hermosa oportunidad de expresarse, es hermosa porque refleja fielmente el estado en que se encuentra el alma de cada individuo, cada uno de los escritos de un autor es un pedazo de el, refleja sus gustos, personalidad, experiencias, sueños , es decir, es una oportunidad única de conocer a otros.

Bueno, como siempre les digo agradezco que lean lo que escribo, para mi es especial y espero que lo sea también para ustedes. Si les gusto comenten y si no también háganlo, cualquier crítica constructiva a mi trabajo es válida y la recibiré con gusto.

Un saludo a todos mis lectores, ustedes hacen que todo esto sea posible.

**:D**


	4. Sueños-Vegeta

**Sueños**

**Vegeta**

La noche y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. La noche es silenciosa, fría, oscura y misteriosa; la noche esconde cosas, no hace preguntas innecesarias, es egoísta y malvada igual que yo. Por eso me gusta acabar mis entrenamientos cuando la oscuridad invade todo lo que me rodea, es una de las pocas instancias en las que estoy realmente solo y en silencio, una de las pocas veces en las que puedo dejar que mis pensamientos fluyan por si solos. Desde que llegue a este inmundo planeta eso prácticamente no pasa, antiguamente nadie me preguntaba nada, nadie se preocupaba por mí, a nadie le interesaba lo que pasa por mi mente. Antes todo era muy diferente, todo cambio tan rápido que no me di cuenta. En tan solo unos instantes pase de ser un subordinado de Freezer a ser "libre", ahora vivo en el planeta Tierra, en la casa de uno de los amigos de enemigo Kakaroto. Aun no asimilo mi situación del todo, no sé si estoy mejor ahora o estaba mejor antes, recurrentemente viene a mi mente la pregunta ¿Hice bien en aliarme con los terrícolas? Por más que medito la respuesta aun no me queda clara. Lo único que se, es que no quiero estar en este lugar, ver tanto amor me asquea, ver tanta preocupación, empatía, solidaridad, compañerismo me parece repugnante. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué harán eso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me tratan bien a mí, si yo no les doy motivos? Los terrícolas son unos estúpidos, creo que odio a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Acá en la Tierra el único momento decente que puedo tener, sin ese motón de cursilerías estúpidas en por las noches y por eso me agrada, aunque claro siempre está el momento desagradable y ese sería el dormir. Nunca me ha gustado dormir, siempre cuando duermo vienen a mi mente todos los momentos más desagradable, los que no quiero recordar jamás. Freezer se presenta cada a atormentarme y cuando lo veo siento una mezcla entre entre dolor y rabia. Ver su cara me transporta a mi antigua vida, la que me gustaba y no me gustaba a la vez, de la que tengo los mas amargos recuerdos, la que fue mi realidad desde casi siempre. Los sueños relacionados con mi antigua vida están cargados de sangre y destrucción, las imágenes que veo son escabrosas, mayoritariamente las que me obligaron a ver de niño durante mis innumerables torturas. A veces aun experimento el dolor físico y otras son como ver una película, todas esas cosas, todos esos recuerdos a pesar de que si me volvieran a torturar de esa manera no sentiría mucho si hicieron mella en mi conciencia, quiera o no quiera y no solo en mi conciencia sino que también en mi cuerpo, profundas cicatrices tapizan mi cuerpo por completo y lo peor de todo es que recuerdo claramente el origen de cada una de ellas. Siempre que las miro siento rabia y asco, por eso trato de ignorarlas, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte ni siquiera eso he podido. Esa maldita mujer se empeña en curarme y tiene una fascinación por tocarlas, eso me desagrada mucho.

Con lo otro que sueño siempre es con Kakaroto, el maldito idiota que me hace parecer estúpido, actualmente es el ser que más odio en el mundo, día a día sueño con eliminarlo. Anhelo acabar con el y con todo, por su culpa yo estoy en esta situación, el me despojo de mi orgullo, él sepultó todos mis planes; Por culpa de èl tengo todas estas pesadillas, que el este con vida me atormenta, quiero que muera y quiero que sea por mi mano. Juro que no descansare esta superarlo, necesito recuperar mi orgullo como guerrero, necesito volver a ser el príncipe de la raza saiyajin. Yo soy el único representante que queda de lossaiyajin, Kakaroto no cuenta porque ni siquiera parece uno, no recuerda nada de nuestras costumbres, no sabe quienes somos prácticamente, además su personalidad es estúpida, es igual de bueno que los terrícolas. El destino si que fue injusto conmigo al dejar que un individuo de semejantes características ocupara el lugar que me correspondía por derecho. Que rabia siento, por más que pase el tiempo y sepa que de los saiyajin no queda nada aun no me acostumbro, todas las noches claras como esta miro al cielo y siento que puedo ver los rastros de mi planeta, ese que hacen años dejo de existir y que es el lugar al que pertenezco. Yo ya no pertenezco a ningún lugar, nadie comparte los recuerdos que yo comparto, nadie vivo ha visto con sus propios ojos lo que fue vivir en el planeta Vejita, nadie solo yo. Que trágico destino tuvo mi raza, después de ser gloriosa ahora solo está reducida a recuerdos, los recuerdos de una persona, mis recuerdos, los que tampoco serán eternos, pues morirán junto conmigo.

El final de toso esta sobre mis hombros, ya no queda nada mas solo yo y la noche, solo las estrellas que me recuerdan mis numerosos viajes, solo la soledad y el silencio que me entienden y acompañan, porque claro la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio me van a acompañar siempre nunca estaré solo.

Mis pensamientos se pierden en el infinito cada día…..

**N/A**

Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic por dos razones: La primera es porque tenía ganas de escribirlo y ya hacia un buen tiempo de que no actualizaba. Bueno y la segunda es porque he recibido una gran inspiración el día de hoy. Hace poco rato atrás termino la entrevista hecha a René García, el actor que interpreta la voz de Vegeta para Latinoamérica. Es extraño, pero con solo escuchar la voz de ese hombre mi cuerpo reacción inmediatamente, no sé como describir la sensación, pero es como si chocaran dos fuerzas dentro de mí. La primera fuerza representaría a todos los recuerdos que me trae escucharlo, ya que Dragon Ball es una serie que vi en mi infancia y me hace rememorar bonitos recuerdos, como por ejemplo la hermosa relación que tenia con mi padre, cada vez que transmitían DB por la televisión era un suceso nuestros quehaceres detenían solo para estar al pendiente de la serie, eso era tan bonito para mí, me provocaba una alegría tan fuerte que aun es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

La segunda fuerza que me invade es la del presente, el dia de hoy Dragon Ball me hace sentir cosas diferentes, pero igual de intensas, es como si mis sentimientos hubieses madurado. Ahora me doy el tiempo de desarrollar mi amor y admiración por la serie, cosa que deje de lado por años. Creo que en parte era por pensar que no era normal querer tanto a una serie, cosa totalmente equivocada, puesto que internet me abrió las puertas a un nuevo mundo. Un mundo en e que nadie te juzga y en el que hay millares de personas en las misma situación que tu, que te comprende y que comparte su fanatismo contigo.

El fanatismo es algo muy bonito, traspasa fronteras, une a las personas y sobre todo te llena. Es un amor con pasión, algo que te hace sentir bien y te proporciona felicidad, las personas que lo han vivido sabrán de lo que hablo.

Después de todo lo que dije me despido y les deseo lo mejor a todos.

**Saludos :D**


	5. Decision- Bulma

**Decisión**

**Bulma**

Las opciones son claras, ir o no ir, no intentarlo y permanecer con la duda o aventurarse y cometer el error. Ninguna de las alternativas me agrada mucho en realidad, lo que más me gustaría es el olvido, olvidándome de Vegeta todos mis males desaparecerían y mi vida retomaría su cauce, pero, desgraciadamente esa alternativa me parece tan poco probable que ni siquiera la considero. En momentos como estos siento el impulso estúpido de ir a la habitación de Vegeta y hablar con él, desde que llegó a mi casa he inventado excusas para llamar a la puerta de su cuarto, al principio no me daba cuenta del por qué, solo pensaba que acudir a su habitación era entretenido, como una especie de juego, ese saiyajin y ese humor del demonio me ha hecho reír siempre, sin él estar consciente de ello. No tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alterarlo y que me preste atención, aunque más de alguna vez salí perdiendo en unas cuantas de nuestras numerosas riñas. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, Vegeta es tan difícil, su mente es compleja, no como la del resto de hombres con los que me he encontrado; tiene carácter, tiene una personalidad bien definida y se mantiene en ella, a pesar de todo; es inteligente, él no lo sabe, pero es un genio, lo malo de todo aquello es que constantemente desperdicia su potencial ensombreciéndolo con el que es su mayor y peor atributo, su orgullo.

El atributo que mas me atrajo de Vegeta, es su orgullo, su visión del mundo y de lo que significa ser un guerrero están más que claras. Estoy enamorada de él y su estúpido orgullo, él no entiende una serie de cosas obvias solo por el hecho de poseer ese orgullo, el orgullo del guerreo, del saiyajin, del príncipe de su estirpe, del sobreviviente a la catástrofe. El orgullo de este saiyajin cabeza dura no sería un problema, lo complicado del tema es que el orgullo del guerrero esta herido, lastimado por uno de mis amigos más preciados, el compañero con el que he compartido los momentos mas importantes de mi vida, el que me ha ayudado y al que yo he tratado de ayudar. A ese amigo, a ese hermano, al salvador de nuestro mundo en innumerables ocasiones, precisamente esa persona es la que tiene que odiar el hombre que mi corazón eligió para amar. Lo tengo más que claro, el único objetivo y preocupación de Vegeta es derrotar a Goku, esta situación me apena mucho, me coloca entre la espada y la pared. Sé que Vegeta busca redimir su orgullo y también sé que tarde o temprano retará a Goku a un duelo, creo que ese es uno de mis mayores miedos, mucho más grande que el de la llegada de los androides ¿Qué pasará? ¿Y si resulta ser una amenaza? ¿Tendrían que eliminarlo? La respuesta es obvia, por supuesto que si, pero ¿Qué hare yo en ese momento? ¿Qué pasara conmigo después de que todo haya terminado? ¿Estaré preparada para verlo morir? Claro que no.

Todos estos antecedentes y reflexiones preconcebidas, me empujan en una sola dirección, es evidente que mi alma, mente y cuerpo anhelan algo con todas sus fuerzas y ese algo está al lado de mi habitación. He tomado una decisión, iré a visitarlo a su cuarto nuevamente, no reprimiré las ansias y deseos que me invaden. Siempre guardo la esperanza que en alguna de estas numerosas visitas, todo se defina …..

**N/A**

Hola a todos

Gracias por leer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, para mí ha sido una gran sorpresa la buena acogida por parte de ustedes y lo valoro.

El capítulo de esta historia lo hice cuando estaba muy aburrida, mi casa estaba llena de gente y no sabía bien en donde estar, que hacer o que decir. Al final creí que lo mejor serie para culminar la semana con broche de oro, escribir una historia. Sé que es más corto de lo usual, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este deja un poco más en claro que ambos se están aburriendo de reprimir sus sentires y quieren acción o tal vez la están queriendo hace tiempo, pero sus intentos no han dado frutos ¿Los darán ahora? Eso lo sabremos más adelante….

**Saludos :D**


End file.
